GABRIEL !
by LydiaMartin33430
Summary: Gabriel, le roi des blagues ! Recueil de flicets courtes, juste pour rire :D
1. Chapter 1

Amis du jour, Bonjouur !

Je reviens parmi vous avec, cette fois-ci, des petites flicets sans prétention, juste histoire de rire ! Ce sont des trucs qui me traversent la tête, et que je pose sur papier en quelques minutes. Ne cherchez pas de sens ou de belles écritures, c'est juste pour rire ! ^^

Disclamer: Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke, mais l'histoire est à moi !

Précision : les personnages seront peut-être OOC, vous êtes prévenus ! ^^

Risque de spoils, mais juste sur quelques petits trucs ^^ Mais je vous serais grée de ne pas SPOILER DANS LES COMMENTAIRES ! Merci pour votre compréhension ^^  
Multiships, mention de sexe, de violence, de rire, de scènes effrayantes, ne soyez pas choqués ! ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Une musique démarra, réveillant les frères Winchester en sursaut. Ils se levèrent de leurs lits, armes aux poings, et cherchèrent d'où pouvait venir ce son.

\- Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ? s'énerva Dean, croisant le regard perdu de Sam.

Simplement habillés d'un boxer et d'un tee-shirt, les deux chasseurs traversèrent le couloir froid du Bunker, se rendant dans la salle principale, là où ils se retrouvaient pour faire leurs recherches et autres activités en rapport avec leurs "travail".

La musique sembla s'intensifier, faisant froncer les sourcils du plus grand. Ils passèrent la porte, et tombèrent nez-à-nez avec ce qui semblaient être une illusion du groupe ABBA, chantant "Take A Chance Of Me".

Et juste devant, Gabriel, habillé d'une tenue disco composée d'une chemise noire, d'un gilet de costard et d'un pantalon pattes d'eph' blanc et pailletés, ainsi que des chaussures compensées de la même couleur, dansait avec entrain, un sourire immense sur les lèvres.

\- Salut les mecs ! Venez danser ! rit l'Archange.

Il claqua des doigts, et ricana en voyant les deux chasseurs se mettre à danser en rythme, mouvant leurs hanches et leurs bras comme au temps du disco.

\- Jolie déhanché Sam, remarqua Gabriel. Joli caleçon Dean !

\- Va te faire foutre Enfoiré ! éructa ce dernier, essayant de contrer le sort de l'Archange. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

\- Joyeux anniversaire Dean ! Je sais que secrètement, tu aimes ABBA, alors je t'offre une représentation privée !

Sam explosa de rire, et se mit à danser de lui-même, regardant son frère avec un air moqueur. Dean fulminait, promettant milles tortures à l'Archange, alors que son petit frère et Gabriel entamait une chorégraphie ridicule. Comment cet emplumé avait pu découvrir son secret ?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Et voilà ! Les prochains seront publiés tous les lundis ! ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	2. Chapter 2

Amis du jour, Bonjouur !

Je reviens parmi vous avec, cette fois-ci, des petites flicets sans prétention, juste histoire de rire ! Ce sont des trucs qui me traversent la tête, et que je pose sur papier en quelques minutes. Ne cherchez pas de sens ou de belles écritures, c'est juste pour rire ! ^^

Disclamer: Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke, mais l'histoire est à moi !

Précision : les personnages seront peut-être OOC, vous êtes prévenus ! ^^

Risque de spoils, mais juste sur quelques petits trucs ^^ Mais je vous serais grée de ne pas SPOILER DANS LES COMMENTAIRES ! Merci pour votre compréhension ^^  
Multiships, mention de sexe, de violence, de rire, de scènes effrayantes, ne soyez pas choqués ! ^^

réponse review : Sammyy : héhéhé ! merci pour ta review ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sam se réveilla avec un mal de crâne à hurler. Il se leva difficilement, combattant un haut-le-cœur. Il se dirigea d'un pas traînant jusqu'à la salle de bain de la chambre d'hôtel qu'il occupait avec Dean. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau, tentant de se réveiller. Il s'essuya le visage, puis croisa son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Et hurla.

\- GABRIEEEEEL !

Un bruissement d'ailes résonna dans la salle d'eau. Sam se retourna et croisa le regard rieur de l'Archange.

\- Alors Sammy-Moose, bien dormi ?

\- Je vais te tuer. Lentement et sûrement.

\- Apparemment non, sourit Gabriel, puis fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux ?

\- Tu poses vraiment la question ? Enlève-moi ces trucs et maintenant ! s'énerva Sam, montrant sa tête. T'as vraiment que ça à faire ?

\- Hey ho, je crois que t'oublies un détail important : c'est TOI qui me les a demandé !

\- QUOI ? Mais tu te fous de moi là ! Je t'ai jamais demandé de me faire des dreadlocks ! hurla Sam, hors de lui.

\- Oh que si, répondit l'Archange. Et j'en ai même la preuve.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et enclencha une vidéo. Sur l'écran, on pouvait distinctement voir Sam, complètement ivre, assis sur une chaise, se faire coiffer par Gabriel, lui-même installé sur une table derrière le chasseur. Il le surplombait, lui permettant de s'occuper de la chevelure de Sam.

 _\- J'suis beau comme ça hein ! ricana Sam, penchant la tête pour voir Gabriel. En plus, t'as fait pousser mes ch'veux ! C'est maaagiiiique !_

 _\- T'sais que demain, il va t'tuer ? sourit Dean, la tête dodelinante._

 _\- Oui, mais je peux décemment rien refuser à cette bouille d'amour, répondit Gabriel, tirant les joues de Sam, le faisant sourire bêtement._

 _\- T'es l'meilleur Gaby ! Sugar ! Sugar-Gaby ! Héhéhé ! rit le jeune chasseur._

Gabriel claqua des doigts, permettant à Sam de retrouver sa chevelure soyeuse. Sam souffla de soulagement. Jamais. Plus JAMAIS il ne suivrait Dean dans un bar qui servait des cocktails qui avaient pour nom "Amnésia". Et surtout, il n'essaierait plus de rivaliser avec un Archange en essayant de le rendre ivre avant lui.

\- Par contre, Sugar-Gaby ? répéta Gabriel, remuant les sourcils.

Sam sortit de la salle de bain, le rouge aux joues, mais le sourire aux lèvres. Il l'aimait bien, ce surnom.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	3. Chapter 3

Amis du jour, Bonjouur !  
Je reviens parmi vous avec, cette fois-ci, des petites flicets sans prétention, juste histoire de rire ! Ce sont des trucs qui me traversent la tête, et que je pose sur papier en quelques minutes. Ne cherchez pas de sens ou de belles écritures, c'est juste pour rire ! ^^

Disclamer: Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke, mais l'histoire est à moi !

Précision : les personnages seront peut-être OOC, vous êtes prévenus ! ^^  
Risque de spoils, mais juste sur quelques petits trucs ^^ Mais je vous serais grée de ne pas SPOILER DANS LES COMMENTAIRES ! Merci pour votre compréhension ^^  
Multiships, mention de sexe, de violence, de rire, de scènes effrayantes, ne soyez pas choqués ! ^^

 _Réponse review : Kathpotato : eh oui, Sammy nous suprendra toujours ! lol_  
 _Gaby : tout le monde a adoré ce surnom, j'en suis fière ! ^^_  
 _Sammyy : j'avoue que Sam et des dreads, ça le fait pas ! mdr_

 _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_ XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sam était au bord de l'asphyxie. Il n'en pouvait plus, mais n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot. Les larmes aux yeux, il s'écroula, face contre son bureau, prit dans ce qui semblait être le plus gros fou rire de sa vie.

\- Saperlipopette, mais on dirait qu'on arrive plus à contrôler son rire ! s'exclama Dean, les poings sur les hanches, un sourire benêt sur les lèvres.

Son portable sonna, le faisant grimacer. Il décrocha, maudissant l'abruti qu'il l'appelait.

\- Alli Allu Allô ? salua-t-il. Ici votre Deanounet préféré !

 **\- Dean ? C'est bien toi ?**

\- Hello mon Castielounet ! répondit le chasseur. Où es-tu mon petit oiseau ?

 **\- Derrière toi,** répondit l'ange, rangeant son téléphone. Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé Castielounet ?

Sam tenta de répondre à la question, mais repartit dans son fou rire, se tenant les côtes douloureuses.

\- Il semblerait que Gabriel se soit laissé emporté par la joie de me transformer en Flanders* ! Le vilain petit gredin !

\- Qui est ce Flanders ? demanda Castiel, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Et pourquoi tu portes une moustache ?

\- Att- AHAHA ! Attends, j'te m-montre ! Héhéhé ! rit Sam, pianotant sur son ordinateur portable.

Castiel regarda un extrait des Simpsons, et fronça les sourcils en écoutant Ned Flanders parler.

\- Sammy-chou, c'est de ta faute sur le petit Archange m'a fait ça ! Tu iras en Enfer rejoindre Lulu ! Le pauvre est tout seul dans sa cacage ! gronda Dean, pointant son petit frère du doigt.

Sam repartit en fou rire, alors que Castiel regardait Dean comme s'il était possédé. Dean, lui, se demandait encore pourquoi il laissait Gabriel en vie. Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Pour Sam.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

*personnage de la série "Les Simpsons"

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	4. Chapter 4

Amis du jour, Bonjouur !

Je reviens parmi vous avec, cette fois-ci, des petites flicets sans prétention, juste histoire de rire ! Ce sont des trucs qui me traversent la tête, et que je pose sur papier en quelques minutes. Ne cherchez pas de sens ou de belles écritures, c'est juste pour rire ! ^^

Disclamer: Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke, mais l'histoire est à moi !

Précision : les personnages seront peut-être OOC, vous êtes prévenus ! ^^

Risque de spoils, mais juste sur quelques petits trucs ^^ Mais je vous serais grée de ne pas SPOILER DANS LES COMMENTAIRES ! Merci pour votre compréhension ^^  
Multiships, mention de sexe, de violence, de rire, de scènes effrayantes, ne soyez pas choqués ! ^^

 _Réponse review :_ _Sammyy: t'inquiètes, j'en ai encore quelqu'uns en stock ! ^^_ _ _Merci pour ta review :D__

 _Vody : j'ai explosé de rire en lisant ta review ! mdrrr Mais au moins, c'est honnête ! Merci pour ta review :D  
_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Bobby finissait de préparer une incantation pour faire venir Crowley. Ce dernier avait laissé son chien de l'Enfer traîner près de la casse du vieux chasseur, le laissant tout saccager sur son passage.

Il enflamma la préparation, et regarda tout autour de lui. Il entendit un raclement de gorge et se tourna, et crut avoir une hallucination.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de cet appel ?

\- Tu.. Vous... TORI SPELLING ? bégaya Bobby, les yeux écarquillés.

Devant lui se tenait la fameuse actrice blonde, idole de Bobby.

\- Qui ? De qui parlez-vous ? demanda cette dernière, regardant derrière elle. C'est moi, Crowley ! Ma parole, vous avez des hallucinations ou quoi ?

Bobby attrapa son verre de whisky et le goba d'un trait. Était-il victime d'un mauvais sort ? Avait-il bu le verre de trop ? Il pointa un miroir sur un mur de sa maison, et regarda Tori se tourner pour se regarder son reflet.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! jura la jolie blonde, posant ses doigts manucurés sur son visage. C'est qui celle-là ?

\- Attendez, vous êtes vraiment Crowley ? Le démon barbu et crétin ? Pourquoi vous grimer en actrice ?

\- Hey, j'vous ai pas insulté moi ! contra Tori/Crowley. Et c'est peut-être vous qui vous êtes planté dans vos ingrédients !

Un rire retentit, faisant se stopper les deux énervés. Ils échangèrent un regard noir, puis crièrent en chœur :

\- GABRIEL !

Ce dernier apparut, accompagné de Dean et Sam, tous riant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Je vais les trucider... marmonna Bobby. Vous allez me changer ça vite fait ! cria-t-il, pointant Tori/Crowley du doigt.

\- Merci pour le "ça", grimaça le démon, retrouvant son apparence normale après un claquement de doigt de l'Archange. Au moins, pour une fois, vous m'avez regardé autrement qu'avec un air dégoûté.

Le démon partit, laissant Bobby sans voix. Il rêvait, où il avait bien vu Crowley bouder ?

\- Vous voyez ? J'vous l'avais bien dit qu'il en pinçait pour lui ! ricana Gabriel.

-GABRIEL ! hurla Bobby.

L'Archange partit en courant sous les rires des frères Winchester, poursuivi par un Bobby armé et un Chien de l'Enfer enragé, guidé par un Maître bafoué. Mais le jeu en valait le coup !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	5. Chapter 5

Amis du jour, Bonjouur !  
Je reviens parmi vous avec, cette fois-ci, des petites flicets sans prétention, juste histoire de rire ! Ce sont des trucs qui me traversent la tête, et que je pose sur papier en quelques minutes. Ne cherchez pas de sens ou de belles écritures, c'est juste pour rire ! ^^

Disclamer: Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke, mais l'histoire est à moi !

Précision : les personnages seront peut-être OOC, vous êtes prévenus ! ^^  
Risque de spoils, mais juste sur quelques petits trucs ^^ Mais je vous serais grée de ne pas SPOILER DANS LES COMMENTAIRES ! Merci pour votre compréhension ^^

Multiships, mention de sexe, de violence, de rire, de scènes effrayantes, ne soyez pas choqués ! ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

\- Joyeuses Pâques Gabriel !

L'Archange fronça les sourcils, se tenant sur ses gardes. Dean et Sam l'avaient appelé quelques instants plus tôt, prétextant une demande de renfort pour une mission. Mais il se retrouva dans une chambre d'hôtel, avec les deux frères Winchester qui l'attendait sagement.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens comme une embrouille. Et je suis un fin connaisseur ! grimaça Gabriel.

Pour toute réponse, Sam lui tendit une belle boîte de chocolat, tout en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Gabriel oublia sa suspicion et récupéra la boîte avec gourmandise. Il enfourna un chocolat dans sa bouche et le mâcha en ronronnant.

Avant de grimacer et de le recracher au sol, le visage soudainement vert.

\- EErrrrkk ! Mais c'est...

\- Ils sont fourrés aux anchois ! s'exclama Sam, un sourire vil sur les lèvres.

\- Espèce de-

Il voulut sauter sur les deux chasseurs, mais un cercle de feu le stoppa dans son élan. Dean et Sam explosèrent de rire face à la mine déconfite de l'être céleste.  
-

Un cercle d'huile sacrée... j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte, grogna ce dernier.

\- POISSON D'AVRIL ! crièrent les deux frères en chœur.

-...

\- Ah, pour une fois que Pâques et le 1er Avril tombe le même jour, on allait pas rater ça ! ricana Dean.

\- ...

\- Oh Allez Gaby, sois fière de nous ! On a appris avec le meilleur professeur de tous les temps ! sourit Sam.

\- On ne joue pas avec le chocolat ! C'est sacré ! J'me vengerais ! criait Gabriel. Je vais devenir votre pire cauchemar* !

\- Héhé, c'est la réplique du lézard de Mulan, pouffa Dean. Tu-

\- Comment tu connais ça toi ? s'étonna Sam, lançant un regard éberlué à son frère.

\- C'est pas un lézard, c'est un dragon ! le coupa Gabriel, croisant les bras.

\- Ouais, un mini-dragon, se moqua Dean.

Gabriel utilisa les chocolats comme projectiles pour bombarder les deux frères, jurant qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus. Mais il devait avouer qu'ils étaient fière de ses apprentis !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Oui, parce que ce passage m'a fait rire ! lol

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	6. Chapter 6

Amis du jour, Bonjouur !

Je reviens parmi vous avec, cette fois-ci, des petites flicets sans prétention, juste histoire de rire ! Ce sont des trucs qui me traversent la tête, et que je pose sur papier en quelques minutes. Ne cherchez pas de sens ou de belles écritures, c'est juste pour rire ! ^^

Disclamer: Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke, mais l'histoire est à moi !

Précision : les personnages seront peut-être OOC, vous êtes prévenus ! ^^

Risque de spoils, mais juste sur quelques petits trucs ^^ Mais je vous serais grée de ne pas SPOILER DANS LES COMMENTAIRES ! Merci pour votre compréhension ^^  
Multiships, mention de sexe, de violence, de rire, de scènes effrayantes, ne soyez pas choqués ! ^^

 **Mention des Gardiens de Galaxie (je kiffe les deux films) mais pas de spoils des films ^^**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sam se regardait dans le miroir, dépité. Gabriel avait encore frappé, et le pire, c'était que Dean en était l'instigateur.

\- Oh allez Sam, sourit ! On est au top pour le Comic-Con ! s'exclama Dean, écartant les bras. Charlie arrive dans quelques minutes, tu vas voir, elle est ca-non !

Sam soupira. Évidemment que la jolie rousse serait là. Elle était une fan de ce genre d'univers. Un bruissement d'ailes le fit froncer les sourcils, et il retourna dans la chambre pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Gabriel, tout sourire, accompagné de Charlie.

\- Alors là, je dois dire que j'ai bien bossé ! ricana l'Archange. Dean, tu es superbe en Star Lord. Sam, quelque chose à dire ?

\- ... Je s'appelle Groot, fut la seule réponse du plus grand.

\- Et moi c'est Gamorra ! sourit Charlie. Dean, tu es canon ! Mais où est Castiel ?

\- Pourquoi ai-je tous ces dessins sur ma peau ? demanda ce dernier, grimé en Drax le Destructeur. Et c'est quoi un Comic-Con ?

Dean et Charlie échangèrent un regard, puis explosèrent de rire. Le personnage lui collait à la peau à la perfection. Un nouveau bruissement d'ailes, et Lucifer déboula dans la chambre d'hôtel, le visage tordu par la fureur.

\- GABRIEL ! C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! hurla le Prince des Ténèbres. Pourquoi je suis tout bleu ?

\- Je s'appelle Groot.

\- Oui Sammy, il est parfait en Yondu ! sourit Gabriel.

\- Bienvenue dans le Club des Fans des Gardiens de la Galaxie ! s'exclama Charlie. Oh, mais il nous manque Rocket !

Gabriel claqua des doigts, se transformant en raton-laveur génétiquement modifié. Il se hissa sur l'épaule de Sam/Groot, et lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Je s'appelle Groot ?

\- C'est pour que je puisse te chevaucher sans ambiguïté ! ricana Gabriel, récoltant des bruits d'indignation. TOUS AU COMIC-CON !

Vraiment, pour une fois, Gabriel avait bien choisi sa farce !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	7. Chapter 7

Amis du jour, Bonjouur !

Je reviens parmi vous avec, cette fois-ci, des petites flicets sans prétention, juste histoire de rire ! Ce sont des trucs qui me traversent la tête, et que je pose sur papier en quelques minutes. Ne cherchez pas de sens ou de belles écritures, c'est juste pour rire ! ^^

Disclamer: Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke, mais l'histoire est à moi !

Précision : les personnages seront peut-être OOC, vous êtes prévenus ! ^^  
Risque de spoils, mais juste sur quelques petits trucs ^^ Mais je vous serais grée de ne pas SPOILER DANS LES COMMENTAIRES ! Merci pour votre compréhension ^^  
Multiships, mention de sexe, de violence, de rire, de scènes effrayantes, ne soyez pas choqués ! ^^

Réponse review : Sammyy : héhéhé ! merci ! ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Le tonnerre grondait, faisant trembler les murs de la chambre d'hôtel. Les éclairs illuminaient la pièce, alors que c'était la nuit. Au centre de la chambre, un homme se tenait droit comme un I, Les poings serrés, le regard noir.

Dean, Sam et Castiel se tenaient en cercle autour de cet homme, le regard terrifié.

\- Dean ! Dépêche-toi de t'excuser ! cria Sam, les cheveux virevoltants dans tous les sens.

\- MÊME PAS EN RÊVE ! contra Dean, soutenant le regard de l'homme en colère.

Le vent s'intensifia, plaquant les trois hommes contre les murs de la chambre.

\- DEAN ! Il va détruire l'hôtel si ça continue ! l'implora Castiel.

La porte de la salle de bain explosa, envoyant des morceaux de bois partout dans la pièce.

\- Ok d'accord ! Je suis désolé, c'est bon !

\- Dean, fais un effort ! s'énerva Sam, toujours plaqué contre un mur.

\- Ok ! Je ne dirais plus que t'es un Archange au rabais ! s'époumona l'aîné des Winchester. T'es puissant !

Une seconde plus, le vent retomba, et le ciel redevint calme et sombre. Les trois hommes retombèrent au sol, les cheveux en bataille.

\- Bin voilà Dean-o, tu vois ? C'est pas si compliqué ! ricana Gabriel.

Dean le regarda avec colère. Il venait de se prendre une volée par l'Archange, et son égo venait d'en prendre un coup.

\- N'empêche, la prochaine fois, essaie de ne pas nous mettre dans vos embrouilles, grommela Sam, se massant la nuque.

\- Désolé Sammy, sourit Gabriel, posant ses doigts sur le front du plus grand pour le soulager de sa douleur.

\- J'aurais jamais pensé qu'autant de force pouvait être concentré dans un si petit bonhomme, se moqua Dean, avant de partir en courant de la chambre.

\- DEAN !

\- ... J'aurais ma vengeance plus tard, assura Gabriel. Un accident d'avion, ça devrait le calmer.

\- GABRIEL !

\- Si on peut plus rigoler...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	8. Chapter 8

Amis du jour, Bonjouur !

Je reviens parmi vous avec, cette fois-ci, des petites flicets sans prétention, juste histoire de rire ! Ce sont des trucs qui me traversent la tête, et que je pose sur papier en quelques minutes. Ne cherchez pas de sens ou de belles écritures, c'est juste pour rire ! ^^

Disclamer: Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke, mais l'histoire est à moi !

Précision : les personnages seront peut-être OOC, vous êtes prévenus ! ^^  
Risque de spoils, mais juste sur quelques petits trucs ^^ Mais je vous serais grée de ne pas SPOILER DANS LES COMMENTAIRES ! Merci pour votre compréhension ^^  
Multiships, mention de sexe, de violence, de rire, de scènes effrayantes, ne soyez pas choqués ! ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sam ferma violemment la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, son arme braquée droit devant lui. Paniqué, il chercha désespérément comment se sortir de cette situation.

\- SAAAM ! Ouvre la porteuuh cria une voix aigü derrière la porte. Allez, on va gonfler des ballons ensembles !

Sam, le visage pâle, tentait de réfléchir. Mais malheureusement, le ricanement qu'il entendit le figea.

\- Viens, on va s'amuser ensemble ! C'est Halloween ! T'aimes les bonnes blagues ! insista la voix.

Sam fronça les sourcils, puis soudain, une pensée le traversa, le faisant rager.

\- GABRIEL ! hurla-t-il. Ramène-toi tout de suite !

Un bruissement d'ailes, et l'Archange apparut face au chasseur, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

\- Sammy ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Quoi de neuf ? salua Gabriel.

\- Tu trouves ça drôle ? contra Sam, le visage rouge de colère. Parce que moi, non !

Gabriel fronça les sourcils, visiblement perdu. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander de quoi le chasseur parlait, mais un coup violent fit exploser la porte d'entrée, révélant un clown effrayant, traînant derrière lui le cadavre de Dean.

\- SAAAAM ! Viens jouer avec nous ! hurla le clown, crachant du sang.

\- Wow, c'est quoi ça ? s'écria Gabriel, se mettant devant Sam.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est pas ton œuvre ? s'inquiéta le plus grand.

Gabriel fit apparaître une arme à feu et tira. Le clown se stoppa et regarda sa plaie. Puis soupira.

\- Nan mais franchement, vous êtes pas drôle, râla le clown d'une voix plus calme, reposant le corps de Dean au sol. Allez, lève-toi, ton frère est naze.

Dean ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, souriant bêtement. Le clown ôta son masque, révélant son vrai visage.

\- Que... quoi ? Lucifer ? Tu joues à m'effrayer avec Lucifer ? s'offusqua Sam, fixant son frère avec stupeur et colère.

\- Oh allez... c'était drôle ! sourit Dean, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Et si je t'avais fait envoyer dans un avion en pleines turbulences, tu aurais autant rigoler ? demanda Sam, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Gabriel.

Ce dernier lui lança un clin d'œil, puis claqua des doigts. Dean et Lucifer disparurent pendant quelques secondes, avant de réapparaître, le visage blanc comme neige.

\- Ok, promis, on refera plus ce genre de blague, promit Dean, traumatisé à jamais.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	9. Chapter 9

Amis du jour, Bonjouur !

Je reviens parmi vous avec, cette fois-ci, des petites flicets sans prétention, juste histoire de rire ! Ce sont des trucs qui me traversent la tête, et que je pose sur papier en quelques minutes. Ne cherchez pas de sens ou de belles écritures, c'est juste pour rire ! ^^

Disclamer: Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke, mais l'histoire est à moi !

Précision : les personnages seront peut-être OOC, vous êtes prévenus ! ^^  
Risque de spoils, mais juste sur quelques petits trucs ^^ Mais je vous serais grée de ne pas SPOILER DANS LES COMMENTAIRES ! Merci pour votre compréhension ^^

Multiships, mention de sexe, de violence, de rire, de scènes effrayantes, ne soyez pas choqués ! ^^

 **Réponse review :** Kathpotato : *s'incline humblement* merci merci ^^ j'espère que les autres te plairont ! :D

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lucifer rentrait dans sa chambre d'hôtel, encore amusé de sa blague contre Sam. Se déguiser en clown, c'était vraiment une excellente idée ! Mais alors qu'il se détendait sur son lit devant un film ridicule, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas.

\- LUCIFER !

Lucifer écarquilla les yeux, éberlué par ce qu'il voyait. Des bigoudis sur la tête, un gros peignoir rose délavé et des pantoufles lapin au pied, les mains sur les hanches, sa femme, Lucinda.

\- T'avais dit que t'allais jeter la poubelle, et j'te retrouve à faire la fiesta avec tes copains humains ! hurla la femme, le visage rouge de colère.

\- Mais Chérie ! J'suis le prince des Ténèbres, je me dois de les effray-

\- J'VEUX PAS L'SAVOIR ! s'époumona Lucinda. Tu t'la mettras derrière l'oreille ce soir ! Je m'en vais chez Maman !

La femme fit demi-tour et partit d'un pas colérique, laissant la place à Dean et Sam, mort de rire. Lucifer jeta un regard noir aux frères Winchester, mais se mit à courir quand il se fit distancer par son épouse, tentant désespérément de se faire pardonner.

\- Alors, j'vous avez pas dit que c'était une bonne idée ? ricana Gabriel, redevenant visible aux yeux de tous.

\- J'dois avouer que c'était épique, rit Sam. Ça lui apprendra à vouloir me faire peur !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	10. Chapter 10

Amis du jour, Bonjouur !

Je reviens parmi vous avec, cette fois-ci, des petites flicets sans prétention, juste histoire de rire ! Ce sont des trucs qui me traversent la tête, et que je pose sur papier en quelques minutes. Ne cherchez pas de sens ou de belles écritures, c'est juste pour rire ! ^^

Disclamer: Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke, mais l'histoire est à moi !

Précision : les personnages seront peut-être OOC, vous êtes prévenus ! ^^  
Risque de spoils, mais juste sur quelques petits trucs ^^ Mais je vous serais grée de ne pas SPOILER DANS LES COMMENTAIRES ! Merci pour votre compréhension ^^  
Multiships, mention de sexe, de violence, de rire, de scènes effrayantes, ne soyez pas choqués ! ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

\- Allez Bobby !

\- Non, hors de question ! Vous allez vous payer ma tête !

\- Tu sais très bien que non ! On a toujours adoré t'entendre chanter ! encouragea Sam. On est tous là pour toi !

Depuis le début de la soirée, Sam, Dean, Bobby, Castiel et Gabriel se trouvait dans un bar, et une soirée karaoké avait été lancé. Et depuis plus d'une heure, les deux frères Winchester tentait de faire monter leur père spirituel sur scène.

\- Salut les garçons ! s'exclama Crowley, débarquant pour une fois comme un humain. Alors, on vient chanter ?

\- On essaie de faire craquer Bobby, sourit Dean. Tu voudrais pas nous aider ?

Crowley haussa les épaules et s'approcha de Bobby. Il se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille du chasseur, puis s'installa sur une chaise près de Castiel.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Bobby se leva, se tourna vers sa troupe et grimaça.

\- Le premier qui rigole, je l'enterre derrière ma maison, c'est clair ?

Les clients du bar applaudirent, faisant grommeler le vieux chasseur. Il choisit la chanson, puis s'asseya sur un tabouret et régla le micro. La musique commença, et Bobby chanta.

\- C'est Kenny Rogers, non ? demanda Crowley, ne quittant pas le chasseur des yeux.

\- Yep. Il adore ce chanteur, et il nous chantait souvent ses chansons quand on était gamins, se souvint Dean.

\- On se mettait autour d'un feu de camp, on grillait de la viande et des marshmallows, Et quand notre père était là, il jouait de la guitare et Bobby chantait, ajouta Sam, le regard nostalgique.

Ils écoutèrent le vieux chasseur chanter avec accord, sa voix graveleuse étonnamment mélodieuse.

\- Moi, je suis curieux d'une chose, s'exprima Gabriel. Que lui as-tu dit pour qu'il accepte de monter sur scène ?

\- Juste que je voulais entendre sa belle voix, répondit Crowley, haussant les épaules.

Tous se tournèrent vers le démon, le regard écarquillé. Puis retournèrent leurs attentions sur Bobby, qui continuait sa chanson, le visage détendu.

\- On en parlera plus tard, affirma Gabriel. Regardez juste ça.

Il claqua des doigts, et l'image flou de John Winchester jouant de la guitare, apparut près de Bobby.

Sam et Dean sourirent, le regard brillant, et remercièrent silencieusement l'Archange.

\- Personne d'autre à part nous ne peuvent le voir, affirma Gabriel.

\- C'est un très beau geste que tu as eu, dit Castiel, jusque là silencieux.

La chanson se termina, et Bobby fut accueillis par des applaudissements tonitruants. Il secoua la main, puis descendit et retrouva sa petite troupe. Croisant les regards humides de Dean et Sam, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi, c'était si mauvais que ça ?

Dean secoua la tête et pointa la scène du doigt. Bobby se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'apparition fantomatique de son ami. Il lui sourit, et le regarda disparaître doucement.

Il s'installa sur une chaise près de Crowley et avala son fond de whisky.

\- Pour une fois, je dois dire merci Gabriel ! sourit Dean. Alors Crowley, sa voix était-elle assez mélodieuse pour toi ? ricana Dean.

\- T'as pas pu la fermer ! grommela le vieux chasseur, jetant un regard noir au démon.

\- Allons _Honey_ , on allait pas se cacher éternellement ! sourit Crowley, passant un bras autour des épaules du vieux chasseur.

Des rires fusèrent à la table, mais les regards attendris rassurèrent Bobby. Oui, ils étaient peut-être une famille hors-norme, mais c'est ce qui faisait leurs forces.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	11. Chapter 11

Amis du jour, Bonjouur !  
Je reviens parmi vous avec, cette fois-ci, des petites flicets sans prétention, juste histoire de rire ! Ce sont des trucs qui me traversent la tête, et que je pose sur papier en quelques minutes. Ne cherchez pas de sens ou de belles écritures, c'est juste pour rire ! ^^  
Disclamer: Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke, mais l'histoire est à moi !  
Précision : les personnages seront peut-être OOC, vous êtes prévenus ! ^^  
Risque de spoils, mais juste sur quelques petits trucs ^^ Mais je vous serais grée de ne pas SPOILER DANS LES COMMENTAIRES ! Merci pour votre compréhension ^^  
Multiships, mention de sexe, de violence, de rire, de scènes effrayantes, ne soyez pas choqués ! ^^  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
\- Arrête de te marrer... grommela Sam, jetant un regard noir à son frère.  
\- Oui, désolé. Hem... Mais franchement, toi aussi, pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? pouffa Dean.  
\- Je pensais pas le vexer ! s'insurgea le plus jeune. Et puis, tu trouves pas qu'il exagère ?  
\- Je dois avouer que te transformer en créature mi-homme mi-élan, c'est pas banale, ricana Dean. Mais tu l'as traité de nain de jardin !  
\- Parce qu'il m'a appelé Sammy-Moose ! Bref, peu importe, on a du travail qui nous attend.  
Sam voulut sortir de la chambre d'hôtel qu'il occupait avec son frère, mais ce dernier le rattrapa par la manche, le regard interrogateur.  
\- Et tu comptes aller où avec cette tête ?  
\- On a un enquête à mener Dean !  
\- Et bien sûr, tu comptes te pointer à la morgue avec ta tronche d'élan ? insista Dean.  
Sam soupira et se réinstalla dans sa chaise, face à son ordinateur, laissant son frère partir seul. Il prit une grande inspiration et prit sa voix la plus douce.  
\- Oh Gabrieeel ! Peux-tu venir s'il te plaît ? J'aimerais te parler !  
Un instant plus tard, l'Archange apparut dans la chambre, l'air furieux, les bras croisés.  
\- Ca y est, t'es décidé à t'excuser ? râla Gabriel.  
\- Seulement si tu promets de ne plus m'appeler Moose ! contra Sam, se levant et prenant la même posture que l'être céleste.  
-... si on peut plus donner de petits surnoms affectueux, grommela Gabriel, claquant des doigts. Tu auras remarquer que je t'avais laisser ta soyeuse chevelure !  
Sam le remercia puis passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, avant de se stopper, sentant quelque chose d'étrange.  
\- Mais... t'as oublié de m'enlever les bois ! cria Sam, cherchant l'Archange du regard. GABRIEL !  
Le chasseur entendit ce dernier ricaner, et se promit de se venger. Et très vite.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	12. Chapter 12

Amis du jour, Bonjouur !

Je reviens parmi vous avec, cette fois-ci, des petites flicets sans prétention, juste histoire de rire ! Ce sont des trucs qui me traversent la tête, et que je pose sur papier en quelques minutes. Ne cherchez pas de sens ou de belles écritures, c'est juste pour rire ! ^^

Disclamer: Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke, mais l'histoire est à moi !

Précision : les personnages seront peut-être OOC, vous êtes prévenus ! ^^

Risque de spoils, mais juste sur quelques petits trucs ^^ Mais je vous serais grée de ne pas SPOILER DANS LES COMMENTAIRES ! Merci pour votre compréhension ^^

Multiships, mention de sexe, de violence, de rire, de scènes effrayantes, ne soyez pas choqués ! ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

\- Oh allez Sam ! Profite ! C'est ton anniversaire ! s'exclama Dean.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas un grand fan des strip-teases, contra Sam.

\- Mais regarde ! Même Castiel s'éclate plus que toi, affirma Dean, montrant l'ange.

Ce dernier, assis sur un fauteuil, discutait avec une danseuse qui dansait langoureusement sur ses genoux.

Mais alors que Sam finissait sa bière, la lumière s'éteignit, coupant court au shows des jeunes femmes présentes. Plus aucun son ne se fit entendre, puis une voix semblant venir des hauts-parleurs résonna dans la salle.

\- Le prochain show est un cadeau spécial pour Samoose ! cria la voix, que Sam reconnut rapidement.

Il en fut alors pas étonné quand, lorsque la musique démarra, et que le rideau s'ouvrit, il vit Gabriel, habillé d'une tenue de flic, débouler sur scène.

\- Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel... souffla Dean, tournant la tête vers son frère. Sérieux, tu m'expliques ?

Un sourire graveleux sur le visage, il entama un effeuillage digne d'un pro. Sam reconnut rapidement la scène du film "The Full Monty" et s'amusa à crier et attrapa la chemise de l'Archange au vol.

\- C'est très gênant pour moi de regarder ça, affirma Castiel, les sourcils froncés et la tête légèrement penché.

\- T'es pas le seul, grimaça Dean, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder Gabriel se dandiner.

\- HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMOOSE ! sourit Gabriel, avant de repartir derrière le rideau.

Sam applaudit, amusé et ravi du "cadeau" de l'Archange. Il siffla avec joie, quand Gabriel réapparut, habillé en civil. Ce dernier salua la salle puis fit un clin d'œil au jeune Winchester et descendit de scène. Il s'affala sur le sofa, et sirota un verre de soda.

\- Ok. Je dois avouer que là, je suis vraiment surpris ! sourit Sam. Mais je crois que tu es traumatisé Dean et Castiel.

\- Oh t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils auront le temps de trouver une vengeance ! chuchota Gabriel, se penchant vers Sam. Et je sens qu'ils ont déjà une petite idée derrière la tête !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	13. Chapter 13

Amis du jour, Bonjouur !

Je reviens parmi vous avec, cette fois-ci, des petites flicets sans prétention, juste histoire de rire ! Ce sont des trucs qui me traversent la tête, et que je pose sur papier en quelques minutes. Ne cherchez pas de sens ou de belles écritures, c'est juste pour rire ! ^^

Disclamer: Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke, mais l'histoire est à moi !

Précision : les personnages seront peut-être OOC, vous êtes prévenus ! ^^  
Risque de spoils, mais juste sur quelques petits trucs ^^ Mais je vous serais grée de ne pas SPOILER DANS LES COMMENTAIRES ! Merci pour votre compréhension ^^  
Multiships, mention de sexe, de violence, de rire, de scènes effrayantes, ne soyez pas choqués ! ^^

 _Une pensée pour le DJ Avicii, qui nous a quitté beaucoup trop tôt, et dont la musique nous a tous inspiré..._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Une porte qui claque violemment. Un bruit de cavalcade. Un Dean qui apparaît dans le bunker, complètement essoufflé.

\- GABRIEL !

L'interpellé sourit, tout en croisant le regard interrogateur de Sam.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait, soupira le plus grand.

Gabriel sourit, tout en remuant des sourcils.

\- Disons que j'ai envoyé ton frère loin, très loin !

Dean déboula dans la cuisine, les vêtements complètement débraillés.

\- Gabriel, viens là ! cria ce dernier, fonçant droit sur l'Archange.

Sam voulut se mettre en travers du chemin de son frère, mais Dean le repoussa et fit face à l'être céleste.

\- Toi... commença Dean, avant de prendre Gabriel dans ses bras. J'te pardonne toutes tes blagues passées.

\- Euh... Quelqu'un m'explique ?

Gabriel et Dean tournèrent la tête vers Sam, un sourire immense sur leurs lèvres. Ils se séparèrent, toujours sous le regard intrigué du plus grand.

\- Le mieux, c'est que je te montre, sourit Gabriel, secouant une cassette vidéo sous le nez de Sam.

\- Pitié, dites-moi que c'est pas un délire à la Casa Erotica, grimaça ce dernier.

Gabriel, ignorant la remarque du chasseur, mis la vidéo en route, et s'affala sur le sofa, entre Sam et Dean.

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux, éberlué par ce qu'il voyait sur l'écran de télévision.

\- Dean, c'est toi sur scène... avec Metallica ? souffla Sam.

\- OUAIS ! Gabriel m'a envoyé voir un de leurs plus grand concert ! s'extasia Dean.

\- Ça sert d'avoir un Archange dans son entourage, sourit l'être céleste. Et disons qu'avec un peu de doigté, on peut envoyer un humain dans le passé, et faire en sorte que James* ne l'invite sur scène !

Dean souriait de toutes ses dents, les étoiles plein les yeux. Sam, quant à lui, haussa les sourcils, étonné.

\- Pourquoi lui avoir offert un tel cadeau ?

-Parce qu'il rend heureux mon petit frère et ça, ça vaut tous les concerts de métal du monde, souffla Gabriel, soudainement sérieux. Castiel a vécu trop de choses marquantes, il avait besoin qu'on lui apporte une certaine "stabilité". Et Dean lui donne tout ça.

Sam sourit, regardant Gabriel d'un nouveau. Oublié, le Trickster plein de blagues douteuses, il avait devant lui un Archange qui savait se montrer magnanime.

\- Et puis, par ce beau geste, j'espère te montrer aussi que je peux être un bon parti, termina Gabriel, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

Sam se sentit rougir, mais ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un tel geste pour comprendre que l'Archange lui plaisait. Mais ça, il ne lui dirait pas.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

James Hetfield est le chanteur du groupe Métallica

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	14. Chapter 14

Amis du jour, Bonjouur !

Je reviens parmi vous avec, cette fois-ci, des petites flicets sans prétention, juste histoire de rire ! Ce sont des trucs qui me traversent la tête, et que je pose sur papier en quelques minutes. Ne cherchez pas de sens ou de belles écritures, c'est juste pour rire ! ^^  
Disclamer: Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke, mais l'histoire est à moi !  
Précision : les personnages seront peut-être OOC, vous êtes prévenus ! ^^  
 **Risque de spoils de la saison 1 à la saison 12 !** Mais je vous serais grée de ne pas SPOILER DANS LES COMMENTAIRES ! Merci pour votre compréhension ^^

Multiships, mention de sexe, de violence, de rire, de scènes effrayantes, ne soyez pas choqués ! ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

\- Dean, arrête de le chercher, tu vas encore te retrouver attaché tout nu sur un poteau ! réprimanda Sam, tout en essayant de lire calmement son livre.

\- Mais c'est quand même drôle ! Imagines, Becky comme belle-mère ! Les repas du dimanche aurait pu être épique !

\- Dean... soupira Sam.

\- Elle aurait pu raconter comment elle te vouait un véritable culte ! continua Dean, riant comme une baleine. "SAM ! T'es toujours aussi musclé !" imita-t-il d'une voix aiguë, se collant à son petit frère. "Mais j'ai préféré Chuck !"

\- Dean, je sens la colère de Gabriel jusqu'ici, affirma Castiel. Tu devrais t'arrêter avant qu'il ne se venge.

\- "SAAAAAM ! Chuck, c'est Dieu !", continua d'imiter Dean. "C'est écrit dans les livres S ! S-"

D'un coup, le silence se fit. Sam releva le nez de son roman, et remarqua enfin la disparition de Dean. Castiel soupira avant de sortir du Bunker. Gabriel apparut une seconde plus tard au côté de Sam, le visage rouge de colère.

\- Où est-ce que tu l'as envoyé cette fois ? demanda le plus grand, glissant son bras autour des épaules de l'Archange et reprenant la lecture de son livre.

\- A une convention de fan de Becky Rosen, affirma Gabriel, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant. Une cinquantaine de femmes qui l'imitent à la perfection. Et pour parfaire le tout, je lui ai donné ton apparence.

Sam explosa de rire, réussissant à faire sourire Gabriel. Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de ce dernier, tout en imaginant Dean au milieu de 50 Becky le tripotant. Il pouvait presque l'entendre hurler "GABRIEL !" pour venir le sauver.

C'était leurs façons de se montrer qu'ils s'appréciaient. Étrange certes, mais qui avait dit qu'ils étaient normaux ?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Parce que j'adore Becky !

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	15. Chapter 15

Amis du jour, Bonjouur !  
Je reviens parmi vous avec, cette fois-ci, des petites flicets sans prétention, juste histoire de rire ! Ce sont des trucs qui me traversent la tête, et que je pose sur papier en quelques minutes. Ne cherchez pas de sens ou de belles écritures, c'est juste pour rire ! ^^

Disclamer: Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke, mais l'histoire est à moi !  
Précision : les personnages seront peut-être OOC, vous êtes prévenus ! ^^  
Risque de spoils, mais juste sur quelques petits trucs ^^ Mais je vous serais grée de ne pas SPOILER DANS LES COMMENTAIRES ! Merci pour votre compréhension ^^

Multiships, mention de sexe, de violence, de rire, de scènes effrayantes, ne soyez pas choqués ! ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

\- GABRIEL ! EFFACE CES PHOTOS !

\- Même pas en rêve Deano ! Je tiens des armes de destructions massives ! Encore mieux que tout ce que je pouvais imaginer ! Tu sais que tu es magnifique avec ton survet' jaune fluo et ton bonnet ?

\- Sam, aide-nous !

\- Désolé Dean, mais pour une fois, tu es seul, s'excusa Sam.

\- Lucifer, pulvérise-le !

\- Oh allons Dean, c'est pas si grave ! contra Lucifer. Et puis, personnellement, je suis à l'abri alors-

\- Je ne serais pas aussi sûr de moi, si j'étais à ta place ! ricana Gabriel tout en pianotant sur son téléphone portable.

\- Et t'as qu- WHAT THE FUCK ?

Lucifer perdit toutes ses couleurs lorsque son regard se posa sur l'écran tactile du téléphone.

On pouvait y voir lui-même, lors d'une soirée déguisée, maquillée outrageusement et affublé d'un boa bleu ciel immonde. Et c'est tout.

\- Mais comment t'as réussi à finir dans cette état ? grimaça Sam, admirant la photo. Je croyais que les Archanges ne pouvaient pas se saouler ?

\- Disons qu'avec certains ingrédients, on peut réussir à faire un cocktail d'Enfer !

\- EFFACE CA ! hurla Lucifer.

\- Nope ! Comme tu l'as déjà dit, c'est toi qui m'a tout appris. Mais là, l'élève dépasse le Maître ! Alors, toujours aussi inoffensif le petit frère ?

\- GABRIEL ! Pourquoi tu m'as à moi aussi ? s'offusqua Sam, fouillant le téléphone de Gabriel, et se découvrant en photo, ivre et louchant.

\- Allons mon Samoose, tu me prends pour qui ? Tu es peut-être mon humain préféré, mais je préfère prévenir que guérir ! Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai un Castiel en Tyrolien qui m'attend !

\- Quoi ? Mais que-

Dean ne put finir sa phrase, Gabriel ayant déjà pris la poudre d'escampette. Lucifer, Sam et Dean se firent la promesse de se venger. Oh oui, Gabriel allait VRAIMENT le regretter.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Os inspiré par une photo vu sur Facebook sur la page 50 nuances de Supernatural ! ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


End file.
